


Let's be "Friends"

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio Fandom
Genre: Adults, Consent is Sexy, F/F, Fdom, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Honest Talk, Mutual Masturbation, Non-traditional romance, exhibition, f4f, hints of bdsm, leashes D/s elements, mention of bi, mentions of blowjobs, potential fuck-buddies, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS:You (the listener) have been crushing on a girl you work with who’s also in your physics class in college (the speaker), afraid to ask her for what you want, but trying to hang out and drop hints to her.  But today is Valentine’s Day, and you decided to do something bold.  You gave her a flower and card.  She then invites you to have a talk in her dorm’s common room late at night for “the talk”.  But the talk is not what you think it is… and friends can mean lots of different things.WARNING: This is a sweet, honest story, but could be potentially triggering for those who’ve had tough rejections or are afraid of them.  This isn’t a story of rejection, but nevertheless caution is advised, as it might bring up those feelings by way of listening to the story unfold.
Kudos: 6





	Let's be "Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: The girl in this story (the performer/speaker) is actually really infatuated with the listener. This is her attempt to be both honest and gentle with her about who she is and what she wants in a relationship. She expects the listener to be freaked out and walk away. She expects that this will just end in a “let’s be friends” talk, but she is genuinely surprised when she doesn’t react that way. The point is that the performer really is into the listener, and she might become her girlfriend afterall… but a different kind of girlfriend than most people think of. It’s all in the subtext, but it is there for those who are looking for it. It’s up to you what you want to emphasize or de-emphasize.]
> 
> [OPTIONAL SFX: there are no SFX needed in this story. If You REALLY want to you could do a noise that shows they’re about to get caught, but you don’t have to. The performance will do it all for you.]
> 
> TAG BREAKDOWN: Some of my audio scripts do not follow the “listener as active participant” paradigm, and even when they do, some of the tags I call out above are in reference to the listener and some are in reference to other characters in the story (including the performer). In order to ensure clarity about specificity, and in hopes of fostering an environment of inclusiveness, the following is a breakdown of the tags in this audio that apply to the listener, and those that do not.  
> TAGS THAT APPLY TO LISTENER: [F4F] - The listener is assumed to be (or present as) female, and mention is made of her pussy and of being wet. [fsub][mutual masturbation][exhibition] - The listener is asked to reveal her body and masturbate in a public space (but with no audience but the speaker). [mentions of blowjobs, leashes] - The listener is imagined giving blowjobs and wearing a belt-leash.  
> TAGS THAT APPLY TO NON-LISTENER CHARACTERS: [fdom][mutual masturbation][exhibition][D/s elements] - The speaker is a gentle dom who seeks consent form the listener. She also masturbates in a public space (but with no audience but the listener)
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE:** This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer*. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work, or on sites other than those above, you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

Hey, I thought I lost you there, did you get caught at the light?

Right? I know! When you caught up, I was like, whew. Okay… I think that’s her. [giggle]

No, I just didn’t want you to get lost, you know? I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t like paying attention or just went on ahead and didn’t care what happened to you.

[laugh] Ok… Yeah, no… it was important to me, okay? 

Okay.

[awkward] So…

[slightly nervous sigh] Why don’t you uhm… sit down.

It’s usually really quiet in the dorm lobby this late at night, so I thought … maybe we’d wait until after work and then we could talk here, you know?

Hm. I don’t know how to … start. [giggle] 

Okay. I’m just gonna, like… [quick sigh] whatever. Uhm.

[another quick nervous sigh] I’m sorry, you make me nervous. [laugh]. Okay, so I noticed you’ve been wanting to hang out with me for a while. Like… you came up to my dorm and we watched that movie together? And that was fun.

And… we talk a lot in Physics class, and we make jokes and it’s funny.

Yeah. Well... I get the feeling that… you would like it if … we hung out more. Right? I mean, I know you’ve been asking, and I know I’ve been a little, you know… wishy-washy and hard to nail down… and we just haven’t done that. 

And then today… is Valentines day, and….

Well, you gave me that flower this morning.

No, it was so sweet. 

No. No, no, I really liked it.

And the card… it was really nice.

No, it really was. I could tell you put some time into it… and probably thought about it a lot, and just… wanted to say just the right thing, you know? And it was really so sweet. Thank you.

No, wait… don’t be sad… where are you going?

No, I *really* liked it. Just… wait okay?

[pause] This is coming out wrong…

[sigh again] Okay… So… 

[pause] 

You like me…. right?

You like me, like me?

It’s okay. You can tell me.

[very gentle] Just tell me. And that way I know. And you know. And [nervous sigh] we can talk about it, okay?

You do…

Okay. Thank you for telling me.

No… wait. 

It’s not that.

I can pretty much guarantee it’s not what you think, okay?

[nervous sigh] This is hard for me… It’s… It’s strange. But let’s get through it because… well… you never know.

So. The first thing is, I don’t think you know everything about me.

And I want to be very upfront with you, because… I think you deserve it. Okay…

So… I like girls… 

I guess you knew that…. Or you guessed right. [giggle]

But, uhm… I also like guys.

Yeah, I-I’m bi…

You are too? 

Huh…

Well, that’s a surprise…

Anyway, that’s not really what I mean.

Well…

Ok, so … you seem like a really… nice person. Like someone who really feels strongly about things? Like…you’re quiet, and reflective, and sensitive? You know?

[sigh] Well, I mean, let’s say, if you were to get together with someone who you *really* liked, and who… you thought was really pretty, that would mean A LOT to you, right?

Like… just a hug means a LOT to you… right? 

Like you’re the kind of person who just doesn’t go around hugging everybody because… it’s intimate. It’s special?

Am I right, or?

You don’t know what I mean… 

OK. How do I say this? 

Hugs mean a lot to me too. But I like to hug lots of people. I like to hug girls. And … I like to hug guys… and sometimes I like to have group hugs too… do you see what I mean?

[gently] Wow…okay. Uhm… How to put this another way. 

Have you ever had a girlfriend before?

You have? 

Okay… well that’s good.

Okay… Well, I don’t know any other way to say it … than to just say it. I like you too.

I do… but… I don’t think I like you in the way you like me.

Don’t get me wrong… you’re … *really* cute. I mean … stupid cute. You’re ... so hot. And I mean it.

And you’re SO nice. And you’re funny, and… just… you’re really special.

But I’ve learned that it’s best just to be… really honest about this stuff. So … this is probably going to be TMI, but here it goes anyway.

If I could… I mean, if you let me, and … *only* if you let me… I would take you up to my dorm room, and I’d… take your clothes off… and I’d ... start touching you. Your breasts… your stomach… [whispered] your pussy. I mean, I’d still be dressed though. [giggle]

Is that… weird?

No… [soft laugh] I’d do more than that. [giggle] 

Well… If you let me… I’d invite one of my guy friends over. I’d unbuckle his belt, and I’d pull it out of his pants, and then I’d grab your beautiful hair and I’d take his belt and wrap it around your neck… like a leash. And then… if it was okay with you… I’d get you on your knees, and I’d let him stick his cock in your mouth. 

I’d let him pull on your leash, while you gave him a blowjob so I could watch you. I’d watch you make him cum in your mouth… and I’d tell you to swallow it. [shaky sigh] Right there… a naked little slut… in my dorm room. [bashful laugh]

I’m surprised your still here… [giggle]

Okay… and then… if you wanted me to… I’d reach down while you were squatting on the floor… with my guy friend’s cum in your stomach, and I’d make *you* cum with my fingers. And then I’d pull down my panties a little, and I’d stick my pussy in your face… and I’d make you lick me… until I came too. 

And then. I’d take off your leash. I’d let you get dressed, and... I’d send you home.

[pause]

[deep breath]

I know… right? [hint of a laugh] 

So… What do you think of that, though?

I mean… You don’t have to say anything. [laugh] I’m just being honest. I like to be in charge… you know. [bashful giggle] 

That’s what I think of, when… I look at you. That’s what you make me want… to do to you… for real.

I can’t believe you stormed out yet… [soft laugh]

Well, here’s the problem, and this is why I’m being so… up-front and honest about all this. Because I *really* respect you. Okay? As much as I … want you. MORE than I want you… I respect you. 

And I haven’t really been a great person in the past. 

Uhm… I used to be… kinda selfish, I guess?

But I’m not that way anymore. I mean, I’m trying anyway… And… you make me want to be even better… 

So… I want to be honest with you. I could be your booty call. I could be your fuck-buddy. I could be your mistress. I could be even be your pimp… I mean... not for real but you know what I mean. [giggle] I could pass you around… to different girls… or different guys. Not… creeps, but people I know. People who are fun and don’t take this stuff too seriously. I know a lot of people like that, and I think… you’d have fun with them. I could be your playmate… I could be your sister… But you know what I would never be? 

Your girlfriend.

It’s just… that’s not what I’m about, you know?

So that’s why I’ve been a little... stand-offish. It’s why I’ve been careful.

It’s not because I don’t like you. 

I think you’re one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen—inside and out. One of the sexiest women I’ve ever wanted to fuck, or watch get fucked… [giggle] … But… I also think that what I want, might not be what you want, a-and that’s okay…

But this morning… you gave me a pretty flower. And you wrote me a beautiful card. And so I thought I’d better say something. 

Honestly? [giggle] I don’t want to give you flowers. I don’t want to hold your hand or go to the movies with you… 

All I want to do… is make you cum. 

So here we are.

We could be [emphasized] “friends”…. OR we could just be… friends. What do you think?

Wait… what? 

You’re not serious…

Are you sure?

Hmmm… [skeptical] Okay… Well, why don’t you prove it… take your top off.

Yeah. Right here. Right now.

I know. Anyone could walk in. That’s the point… 

Do it anyway.

Do it because I told you to…

You can blame me if you get caught… [giggle] 

Wow… 

Whooo… [sigh, trying to control herself] You are amazing.

Ok… lift up your bra and flash me.

Yeah…

I want to see your tits. Just for a second…

Oh my God.

So… wait… 

Are you telling me, if I took you with me up to my room… You’d let me touch those?

Would you let me lick them?

Wow, you are not the person thought you were, are you… [giggle]

Am I the person you thought I was? 

Wow… Okay then…

This is a surprise…

No, wait… Not yet.

If okay with this, I’m going to take advantage of it… [giggle]

I want you to do something first.

[deep breath] I want to see you put your hand down your pants … and start touching yourself.

Yeah… right here. On this couch. Right now... Go on… unzip them. 

You don’t have to take them off. Just reach down, stick your hand in your panties… and touch your pussy.

Do it… because I want you to…

Well? [playful giggle] Do you want to get with me or not? 

[gently authoritative] Then do it…

[breathing heavier, cuz she’s doing it] Oh my god… Spread your legs.

Wow…. 

So…. Is it wet?

[soft laugh through heavy breaths]. Really?

Mine is too. I mean, I think. Let me see.

[touches herself]

God you are so adorable. Pull your knees up and spread your legs.

[heavy breathing] Oh my God… You are so fucking sexy… 

Are you afraid we’ll get caught?

Yeah?

Me too… 

I guess we should be quiet then, okay? [soft giggle]

Do you know what I want to do?

[soft moan]. I want you to cum… 

[building herself up] I want you to make yourself cum… and I’ll make myself cum too. [embarrassed giggle]

You do?

[panting] Okay… 

Yeah… right here. We’ll cum together, okay?

Come on. And afterwards, I’ll take you upstairs… and try out that tongue of yours. [giggle]

Oh fuck… I’m close too… yeah. Oh my god… 

Oh… You are so… brave.

Oh… Oh my god. Oh… I like watching you. 

Oh god, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum. Cum with me…

[she cums silently]

[breathing, recovering] oh my god. Was that okay?

Yeah?

Oh, wow… [breathing]. Oh my God… that was … amazing.

[noise happens off camera]

Oh shit! The RA’s coming. Hurry, put your shirt back on.

[wrestling] [giggling] Come on! Shhh! Okay okay.

Oh hey, … Uh… I forgot your name, I’m sorry. 

Oh Right! Yeah, I know it’s late, I was just down here talking to my friend.

Oh, okay. No, we’re fine, why? [giggle]

Yeah, sorry… uhm… we were just catching up… but we were just about done.

You’re right. I know, it’s past visiting hours.

Yeah. Okay. Sorry. Yeah. Thanks.

She was just on her way out.

Good night!

[pause]

[breaks into silent giggle] Oops… [giggle]

What?

I’m sorry! I couldn’t help myself!

Do you know how hot you are?!

I mean, I can’t be expected to control myself under these circumstances!

Well, you’re the one who did it!

You could have said no... [giggle] “If you let me,” remember? And you let me. 

You’re gonna have to get used to it… Or you’re gonna have to start saying no. [giggle]

Honestly, though… that was amazing. Thank you.

So, do you want to run away now, or?

Wow… and to think I thought YOU would be the one who was surprised tonight… 

[laugh] Okay… well, let’s sneak up to my room then… friend. [giggle]

Come on!

—————END—————


End file.
